In some graphics environments, more than one graphics processor is available for graphics processing purposes. For example, a first graphics processor may be capable of providing a limited amount of graphics processing capabilities as well as using system memory, as opposed to its own dedicated memory. Still yet, a second graphics processor may be provided with more advanced graphics processing capabilities as well as its own dedicated memory. Of course, such additional processing capabilities generally come at increased cost in terms of power, etc. There may also be secondary sources for an increase; for example, greater memory usage, data bus activity (e.g. PCI Express), or transistor leakage (which increases with increased overall silicon area), etc.
There is a continuing need for addressing the various trade-offs (e.g. performance vs. power, etc.) associated with such multi-graphics processor systems.